Earth:Terra
by kin-chama103
Summary: This story is about an OC named Hayden Elric, the daughter of Edward Elric. It is set 30 years after the movie. Hayden ended up in Amestris after using alchemy back on Earth, with no memories! How could she survive in a world so foreign to her? Plz read


**Disclaimer:**

**Fullmetal Alchemist is belonged to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author (which is me ^^)**

This story is set 30 years after the Elric brothers' arrival in Germany on Earth. WW2 still continued into the 1950s. The story focuses on Hayden, Edward's daughter, who succeeded in using alchemy to fulfil her agenda.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Earth:Terra**

_Prologue_

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a very bright golden glow. She felt different now, something that she had never felt before. Her body felt light and heavy at the same time as a powerful surge of energy was charging in and out of her through the ground she was standing. She felt, for once, invincible.

She grasped both of her hands with a sheer sense of satisfaction. "This is what I am craving for," she laughed sinisterly. "The very power to end this unreasonable war."

"Hayden!" a voice called out from the distance. "Hayden! Where are you?" cried another voice.

Hayden realised who those voices belonged to, the two person who she was very familiar with. "Father and Uncle Al."

"Hayden!" her father emerged out of the surrounding red light. His blond hair was tied with a ponytail and a bearded face but was cleanly shaped. There, he stood steadfastly with his golden eyes piercing through his half-rimmed glasses at his daughter. He was then followed in by another man who also bore the same blond hair and golden eyes but was much cleaner and had a smarter haircut.

"Father…," Hayden smiled in delight, "and Uncle Al, thank you for coming," she curtsied. "Although uninvited," she went back to her normal composure, "I am delighted to have audiences to witness my 'grand' show."

"Brother, look," Alphonse pointed to the ground, "it's a transmutation circle."

"Yeah," Edward replied, "I've noticed."

Hayden sneered, "So, your knowledge of the art has not rust yet."

"The hell I don't!", Edward waved his automail arm in disagreement. His golden eyes was filled with anger that Hayden had never seen before, yet, she still hold her ground.

Edward said a harsh tone, "What are you trying to achieve, Hayden? How are you able to use alchemy? Who taught you-"

Hayden pulled out a brown leather book from the side pocket of her red trench coat. "Remember this father?" she slowly turning the pages. "It's very fascinating that my father would have such knowledge under his sleeve," and showed both men the page about the transmutation circle which they were standing right now.

Alphonse frozed. "It's…it's the transmutation circle for the Philosopher Stone!"

"Exactly," Hayden sneered.

"How could you Hayden?" Edward grasped his hands to show the intense anger being built up in himself.

"Tsk tsk," Hayden waved her finger at her father, somewhat feeling annoyed for being scolded. "What a temper you have there father."

"These people…," Alphonse dropped to his knees, "their lives have been taken. It's happening again brother." He looked at Edward with the same sadness and fear he experienced back in Amestris when he was still a child. The image of thousands of soldiers died due to the creation of the Philosopher's Stone was still burning in his memories. "Please stop her," he begged.

Edward assured his younger brother, "That's what I'm planning to do."

"The people of this village had already lost their lives when a stray rocket hit this place by the time I came here," she put the book back in her pocket, "What I did was just merely 'recycling' their life energy for a greater cause." With a wave of her hand, the transmutation circle changed it's shape, a circle that both brothers did not know of.

"What ever the reason is I'm going to stop you!"

"You can't stop me father!" Hayden said in full confidence, "There's no way you can stop this!"

A bright red pillar shot down at Hayden and it slowly engulfed her.

"You-" Edward ran towards the pillar of light but was shut out by an invisible barrier and the impact blew him away.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran to tend his brother. The impact was so great that Edward fell unconscious. Alphonse then turned to look at his niece who was now floating a few metres above the ground. Numerous black lightning was seen charging into her body.

"Stop this Hayden! You don't know what you're doing!" he cried, but no matter how many times he confronted her, his words could not move her. "That's it!", with the thought that Hayden could use alchemy at this time and space, he quickly clapped his hands and placed them on the transmutation circle to stop her. However, as soon as he start, a loud crack roared and a black lightning shot through Alphonse's right chest and he fell unconscious right beside Edward.

A pair of golden eyes lighted through the red pillar of light. "Just sit back and relax, Uncle Al."

* * *

The sky over the battlefield at Aachen suddenly turned dark. It was like a large black disk that spanned over the battlefield itself. However, the soldiers below did not take any interest of it and continued their fight against their enemies.

"Our officers never told us that it's going to rain," said one of the Nazi officer as he looked at the darken sky with his binoculars. "This is weird. Not a cloud in sight."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said the general beside the officer as he overlook at the battle a few hundred metres away from the camp.

"General look!" the officer passed the binoculars to the general and pointed at the sky.

The general quickly grab the binoculars to examine the sky. His eyes widen in bewilderment, "What in the blazes?"

Red lightning was seen crawling around the darken sky accompanying with thunder which slowly revealing an enormous eye, spanning almost the whole battlefield. The soldiers ceased their action and looked at the eye above them with awe, but with fear. The noise of the battlefield died down and the place became a stand still in a matter of seconds as if they were witnessed by the presence of god or the devil himself. Suddenly, the eye began to move as it was looking at each of the soldiers below. This caused panic among the soldiers. Some of them quickly dropped their weapon and ran amok while others aimed and shoot at the eye. Many of the tanks aimed their cannons to the sky but some operators came out of their tanks or just drove off in uncertain directions which killed soldiers, whether friend or foe, who were at their way to save their own lives.

The red lightning began to collect at a very fast speed and collected at the iris of the eye. It stopped moving all of the sudden and aimed dead in the middle of the battlefield. In a split second, it shot a thin red light onto the ground and quickly enlarged, covering most of the battlefield. The impact was like of a nuclear bomb. Soldiers, weapons, tanks, camps; anything that stood in the light's way were perished in an instant. As soon as the dust settled, a huge crater was left behind. No other life presence could withstand such monster attack. Aachen was wiped off the map instantly.

* * *

"Huh?" Edward slowly regained his consciousness. He sat up and looked around to get his eyes use to the brightness. He then saw a figure in red stood a few metres in front of him.

"Hayden?" he slowly stood up.

Hayden did not budge or reply but fixated her eyes at the large, black, two-door gate that stood in front of her.

After fixing his glasses, Edward changed his focus at the large gate. The gate's doors had a deep indentation of the Sephirot in which Edward knew very well of; the very gate that appeared to him once when he tried to resurrect his deceased mother and when he was thrown into Earth. "It's the Gate of Truth."

Edward ran towards his daughter to get her away from the Gate's danger that he was fully aware of. "Hayden!" he hugged her from behind.

"Papa…," her gaze from the Gate was broke away by her father's touch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Let's go home."

"No!" she broke away from her father's arms.

The Gate's doors suddenly flung open, sweeping a large hail at Edward's direction. He quickly covered his face with his two arms and from the space between, he saw his daughter being taken into the Gate by long, shadow-liked hands.

"Wait!" he cried out to Hayden. He mustered every strength he had left and braced forward. Although his automail body was very heavy, the hail kept on pushing him backwards. "Don't go!"

"Sorry Papa. I cannot stop myself, " tears began to flow down Hayden's cheeks. The shadow-liked hands continued to pull Hayden into the Gate without any resistance. She knew too well that beyond the Gate was the power she was searching for. This was not her initial intention but her crave for more power after the blast had drove her into this situation.

Without saying any word, she smiled to her dear father as a sign of farewell. The darkness beyond the Gate fully consumed her and the doors closed shut once more. The hail finally died down and in a flash, Edward was brought back from the white void to reality. Edward suddenly felt weak and dropped to the ground on his knees as the shock of losing his precious daughter had drain all his strength.

"Brother…," Alphonse finally regained his consciousness. He looked around his surrounding. The transmutation circle together with the red light disappear and revealed a clear blue sky. "Where's Hayden?" he asked.

Tears began to flow down Edward's cheeks and gazed upon the clear blue sky, without saying a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it guys? I need to apologise if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes because English is not my first language. I welcome any reviews, opinions or criticisim with open arms so I can improve my stories even better ^^


End file.
